Pennywise Meets the Klowns
by Punk19
Summary: Pennywise the Dancing Clown, the last of his kind, meets up with the Klowns of Klownipokia, a race he has not seen or heard of in thousands of years.


The Losers had Pennywise backed up against the wall, he was shrieking in laughter at them and prodding them to come on, each of them held a pike in their hands, Eddie had just a torch, all of their faces ablaze with anger and determination. They had thought they had killed the beast a few months before but to their great surprise and terror that had not been true; Pennywise was alive and he was still terrorizing children, nine in the last three months. Bill Denbrough had fully regained his words, he no longer stuttered but he was plenty mad, Mike Halon had recovered from his injury and was just as angry as Bill. Each carried their anger on their faces; Beverly Marsh had just gotten a divorce and had been about ready to leave with Ben Hanscom on a date, Richie Tozier had just returned to his normal routine on the radio when he was called in and Eddie Kaspbrak? Well to their great surprise he had not passed away in Pennywise's lair, he had just passed out, when he had come to he had exited the sewers and gotten himself fixed up, his arm was still in a sling.

"Take this you fucker!" Bill Denbrough roared, the near bald man that's red hair was just over his ears with blue eyes rushed forward, he slammed the pike he had into Pennywise's stomach then kicked the clown in the face when he doubled over. Beverly and Ben rushed in and started hitting the clown with their pikes; Eddie stood back, waiting his chance. Pennywise's laughter had stopped, he was now yelling in pain. Mike brought his pike down hard on the clown's crotch then, like that, they all backed away. Pennywise looked up, his silver eyes shining brightly but held a great deal of pain and fear. Eddie stepped forward, his face born a look of a predator and that scared Pennywise more. With his good arm, the one not broken, Eddie raised the torch, his eyes sprinkling with light and his mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Burn in hell you red nosed freak!" Eddie screamed, it came out not weak but strong. Pennywise, with blood dripping down his face, blood that forced the white paste of make-up all over his face to go with it, opened his mouth which was surrounded by red make-up, he held his white gloved hand up, trying to ward off the torch. Before the torch had a chance to be thrown it was suddenly kicked to the side. Bill Debrough turned, they all turned to the side with looks of shock heavy on their faces. Pennywise was still on his knees, his one arm turned to cover his face from any attacks, his other arm was badly cut.

"Six against one," a person said who was bathed in shadow. "not very fair my dear friends."

"And what is fair?" Bill yelled at the shadow person. "This fucker here has been killing children!"

And then, right there and then, the person stepped out of the shadows. Standing in front of them was a lady that was gorgeous in many ways. Long flowing hair of red that reminded them of a fire engine, emerald-green eyes and skin that was lightly tanned. The woman was wearing a pair of jeans that were faded at the knees on down to the cuffs near the ankles, a two-tone red blouse and fancy black boots, there was a heart-shaped necklace of red around her neck. The woman walked forward quickly and, without a word, stepped in front of Pennywise, blocking him from any further attacks.

"You crazy?" Beverly shrieked. "Get away from him before he kills you!"

"He only does what comes natural." the woman replied.

"He kills children!" Bill and Beverly yelled at her. "That is wrong!"

The woman turned then, she ignored Bill and Beverly, Ben and Mike took two steps forward then stopped and Eddie just stood in place, a look of pure hatred for the woman on his face. He saw a large rock on her finger, a very beautiful and not to mention extremely expensive looking ring. He only got a small glance at it before she fully turned to the clown who was still holding his arm off, as if warding an attack. Pennywise looked at her, his face streaked with blood and white grease paint, his breathing heavy and his body shaking. It grew very quiet in the sewer drain they were in, so quiet that when the woman spoke it all of them, even Pennywise, jump.

"Klownipokia." the woman said softly.


End file.
